marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Damon Ryder (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by injected dinosaur DNA | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Patrick Olliffe | First = Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 36 | Death = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 610 | HistoryText = Damon Ryder was a scientist at Portland, where he met Ben Reilly (the clone of Spider-Man, who was at the time self-exiled), and hired him as his assistant, but they also became friends. Ryder was experimenting with dinosaur DNA, wanting to gain super-human powers. For this, Damon injected himself with the serum he created. One of the first signs appeared when Damon grew a giant jaw with sharp teeth. After noticing what he had done, Reilly tried to convince Damon to go to a hospital. At that moment Kaine appeared to kill Reilly, after searching for him many months. The fight started a fire and Reilly instructed Damon to get his wife and son out of his house, but he failed and they died. This drove Damon insane and he swore revenge on Ben, who would die years later at the hands of the Green Goblin while saving his genetic template, Spider-Man. In the present, Damon found Peter Parker, believing that Ben changed his name after the tragedy. Now under the name of Raptor, Damon attacked Peter at a reunion of the Reilly family (the relatives of Parker's Aunt May), but he "was saved" by Spider-Man. Ryder then appeared in New York City and confronted Peter, still believing him to be Ben Reilly and repeatedly calling him "Ben." The two fought in the middle of the office of FrontLine after Raptor threatened to target Peter's family. Ryder gained the upperhand before Peter's coworkers got in the way, and then left after handing over the article on the arson, with Ben Urich noticing that it appeared to be Peter in the police sketch. Ryder ditched his jacket in his hideout not knowing a spider-tracer was on it, and headed to Peter's apartment to seemingly attack his roommate. When Spider-Man reached the tagged jacket, he was attacked by Kaine. After a scuffle with Kaine, Peter returned to his apartment and found his roommate unharmed, though she gave him the address of Aunt May's home. Peter headed there, only to find Raptor holding Harry Osborn and his cousins hostage at gunpoint. As Raptor announced his plans to burn his friends and family to death right in front of him. After Peter admitted his "true identity" as Ben Reilly, Kaine arrived, revealing that he had been working with Raptor. Kaine exposed to Raptor both Peter's identity and his relationship with Ben (although Kaine stated Peter to be Reilly's clone, and not the other way), encouraging him to kill Peter, since if Reilly was a murderer, then Parker could be driven to kill as well. Refusing to accept this, Peter beat Raptor unconscious, while affirming his and Reilly's innocence and the fact that they would never murder anyone. He was forced to flee when the police arrived, so Kaine and Raptor escaped. At his hideout, Raptor is killed by Kaine, who felt betrayed when Damon denied cure him from his cellular degeneration, claiming that Kaine lead him to the wrong person. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Raptor appeared to have enhanced strength and durability to an unknown degree. *'Superhuman Agility:' Raptor possessed super-agility, being able to fight pairing Peter Parker. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Raptor had durability beyond normal people, being able to survive a fall from a high building. *'Retractable Jaws:' Damon could increase his jaw as well as him teeth. *'Retractable Bone Blades:' Damon had two retractable bones blades in his forearms. *'Healing Abilities:' He had highly developed healing powers, similar to most reptiles. It also allowed for quick regeneration of missing limbs and organs. | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = An automatic gun. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Human/Dinosaur Hybrids